Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime/BW001
Treść Właśnie dzisiaj odbędzie się festyn w Nuvemie.Już od dawna zaczęły się przygotowania - Pieczenie ciast i tak dalej.W tej chwili, Pani Samantha Kabara, zawiesza ostatnie wstążki na sznurku, które będą wisiały nad przejściem do Nuvemy.Samantha miała dwóch synów i jedną córkę.Najstarszy syn nazywał się Noir.Najmłodsza - córka - Momocchi.Oraz jej kochany, Art.Art teraz jest najstarszy z rodzeństwa w domu, bo Noir wyszedł w podróż przed jego narodzinami.I tak zaczynamy historię Arta. -Pomóc ci mamo w zawieszaniu? - Zapytał Art wychodząc z domu - Może przyozdobię czymś domy? -Nie wiem czy ci pozwolą na zawieszanie - Powiedziała Samantha, zawieszając ostatnią wstążkę - Przecież nie każdy chce, żeby mu dom przystrajano. -No wiem... - Jęknął Art i założył swoją torbę na ramię - Słyszałem, że na festynie, Pani Profesor, będzie rozdawała 10-latkom startery. -To prawda - przytaknęła mama schodząc z drabiny. - Musisz się jeszcze postarać, by wygrać wybór startera.To trudna sprawa.Mi i twojemu tacie, udało się wygrać startera.A ciekawe czy tobie się uda?Zobaczymy, a teraz pomóż mamusi zejść! -Dobrze, dobrze. - Art pomógł mamie i zaczął biec do domu - Idę zobaczyć, który starter jest najsilniejszy, podczas swoich doświadczeń! -Biegnij i zobacz! - Samantha westchnęła - Pokemon nie jest silny, jak go się opisuje...A może?... -Tato!? - Krzyknął Art rzucając torbę pod drzwi - Który starter jest najsilniejszy!? -Każdy jest silny sam w sobie, synku - Powiedział John - Pamiętaj co ci zawsze mówiłem, Nie oceniaj książki po okładce!. -Wiem to. - Rzekł Art, biegnąc schodami do swojego pokoju. Tym czasem w laboratorium Profesor Juniper, rozległ się wielki harmider.Wszystkie startery zaczęły niszczyć laboratorium.Snivy zbijała dzbany Dzikimi Pnączami, Tepig Żarem podpalał kwiatki, a Oshawott tryskał Armatką Wodną.Juniper w jednej chwili wzięła telefon i zadzwoniła do mamy Arta.Po chwili do laboratorium weszedł Art, i jego przyjaciele - Bianca i Cheren. -Co się tu dzieje! - krzyknęła Bianca odkopując kawałki dzbanków - Trzeba z tym skończyć! -I to szybko - Art wziął pokeball, który dostał od mamy i przywołał Patrata - Patrat, Hipnoza! Patrat uśpił niegrzeczne startery.Cheren powrócił je w pokeballe, a Bianca pomagała Juniper posprzątać porozwalane rzeczy -Bardzo am dziękuję - Powiedziała Juniper, wyjmując 3 pokedexy - Za wzajemność, dam wam oto te pokedexy. -Przecież my nie mamy pokemonów... - Rzekł Cheren spoglądając na Snivy - A może... -Chodźcie na festyn, mam coś dla was - Juniper wyszła z laboratorium, a Art, Bianca i Cheren poszli za nią.Już po chwili rozpoczął się festyn.Juniper właśnie powitała gości i podarowała innym nagrody.Nagle Juniper zaczęła mówić. -Znacie już naszych 10-latków z Nuvema! - Krzyknęła Juniper - Powitajmy, Arta, Biancę, Cherena i... Iris! -Iris? - Art zapytał Cherena patrząc na publiczność. -Dzień dobry, jestem Iris - Powiedziała dziewczyna o purpurowych włosach, w których siedział Axew. - Pochodzę z Wioski Smoków. -Znam tą wioskę - Szepnęła Bianca - Jest niedaleko miasta, w którym odbywa się liga... -Oto nasi czterej muszkieterowie, znaczy przyszli trenerzy lub koordynatorzy pokemon! - Powiedziała Juniper - A teraz niech wybiorą startery!Iris oczywiście dostała na startera Axewa, od swojej babci.Art, Cheren, Bianca, wybierajcie jednego!Macie do wyboru: Snivy, Tepiga lub Oshawotta! -Wybieram... Snivy - rzekł Cheren, podnosząc jaszczurkę - ciekawe, co o tobie mówi pokedex. POKEDEX - Snivy, Pokémon Trawiasty Wąż. Wyluzowany i opanowany. Wykorzystuje ogon do magazynowania energii w procesie fotosyntezy. -Wow.Jesteśmy od teraz przyjaciółmi Snivy... - Cheren przytulił pokemona i powrócił go do pokeballa. -Ja mojego Tepisia! - Krzyknęła Bianca robić sobie wstyd, ale jej nic nie przeszkadzało.Przepchnęła się przez Arta i Iris i podniosła Tepiga, po chwili go dusząc - Jesteśmy teraz papuszki nierozłączki! -No nie wiem... - Szepnął Art podchodząc do stołu z jedynym starterem - Oshawott, chyba pójdziesz ze mną... Oshawott ucieszył się i pochwili wskoczył mu w ręce.Art uśmiechnął się do niego, zauważając Cherena wychodzącego za miasteczko.Cheren pomachał mu, pokazując też, że między nimi, powstaje rywalizacja. -Teraz dostaniecie ode mnie pokeballe, gdyż pokedexy już macie - Juniper podarowała każdemu pokeballe, nawet Cherenowi udało się złapać rzucone przez Juniper balle - Możecie już wyruszyć w podróż! -Art? - Bianca i Iris powiedziały w tym samym czasie - Może będziemy podróżować razem? -Dobrze, będzie milej - Art uśmiechnął się i ruszył na drogę nr 1. - Idziecie? -Już idziemy! - Krzyknęła Iris, ciągnać za sobą Biancę - A może Art zawalczymy? -Ok! - Powiedział Art i uszykował pokeball - Bianca, z toą też zawalczę! I tk nasi nowi bohaterowie, wyruszyli w podróż.Czy uda się Artowi pokonać Iris?A może Iris uda się pokonać Arta?A jaki będzie wynik walki Arta z Biancą?Zobaczymy w kolejnym odcinku! Naważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty *Art *Iris *Bianca *Cheren Pokemonów *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott Bohaterowie Ludzie *Art *Iris *Bianca *Cheren Pokemony thumb|right|Co to za pokemon? Co to za pokemon? - ??? *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott Kategoria: Własna twórczość